


VID: J'Attendrai

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Max Raabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: My new video for all who love Max Raabe.





	VID: J'Attendrai




End file.
